


Kiss Me If You Can

by morningwish



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap, HIStory3-圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 09:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningwish/pseuds/morningwish
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Chengyang and Junhao is a couple youtuber running a channel together. One day they decided to get themselve in some kind of challenge. The challenge called 'No Kissing Challenge', and the winner get 10000 dollar for the price. It's all an easy challenge, until Junhao decided to make them pop a viagra as a part of the challenge.





	Kiss Me If You Can

Satu pagi di hari Minggu yang cerah, Chengyang tengah merebah di sofa ruang tengah sembari berkutat dengan ponselnya dan membaca artikel tentang siapa makanan anjing terbaik bulan ini. Hari ini adalah hari liburnya, atau seperti itu yang awalnya Chengyang anggap. Hingga tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dari luar pintu apartemennya. Chengyang menurunkan ponselnya sejenak ketika langkah kaki itu terdengar berhenti di depan pintunya. Belum sempat ia menerka, tubuhnya spontan terperanjat ketika tiba-tiba seluruh apartemennya diberondongi suara bel yang bertubi-tubi tanpa henti.

"CHENGYANG BUKA PINTUUU!" Chengyang langsung merangsek bangun ketika ia mendengar seruan dari suara yang sangat-sangat familiar baginya. Lengkingan suara tenor, khas milik kekasihnya, Junhao. Chengyang sempat mengerutkan dahinya, ia tidak ingat ia ada janji dengan Junhao pagi ini. Belum lagi fakta bahwa sekarang masih pukul tujuh pagi, sungguh bukan hal yang wajar bagi Junhao untuk berkunjung ke apartemennya sepagi ini.

Apakah ada masalah?

"Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Begitulah kalimat pertama yang terucap dari mulut Chengyang ketika ia membuka pintunya. Jujur saja pemandangan bahwa wajah Junhao terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa ada memar atau luka sedikit melegakannya. Chengyang mengharapkan jawaban, tapi pria yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu justru merangsek masuk tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya lebih dulu. Junhao terlihat seperti orang yang terburu-buru, seperti seseorang yang terlalu antusias, entahlah.

"Ada apa, Jun--?"

"CHENGYANG AKU DAPAT IDE BRILIAN!" Kaget, Chengyang nyaris terbentur pintunya sendiri saat hendak menutupnya karena Junhao yang tiba-tiba berbalik dan berteriak padanya. Memang pria yang satu itu tidak pernah gagal untuk membuatnya terkejut, dalam berbagai hal.

"Ide apa?" Chengyang melangkah mendekat, ide apa yang membuat kekasihnya begitu kelebihan energi seperti ini.

"Tentu saja ide untuk video kita, duh!" Junhao memutar kedua bola matanya sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa tempat Chengyang merebah tadi. Oh, sekilas info bagi yang belum mengetahuinya, Chengyang dan Junhao adalah seorang content creator di platform Youtube. Keduanya menjalankan sebuah kanal yang mereka bangun berdua, kanal tersebut berisikan keseharian mereka sebagai pasangan, dan berbagai konten lainnya yang cukup acak temanya.

"Iya tau ide untuk video, tapi apa?" Chengyang mendenguskan tawa gelinya ketika ia akhirnya menyusul Junhao untuk duduk di sofa. Junhao yang masih tampak seperti kelebihan gula itu langsung mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chengyang, pertanda bahwa pria itu sangat antusias dengan idenya.

"Mari mengerjai diri kita sendiri!" Junhao mengujar dengan penuh semangat, yang disambut Chengyang dengan tautan alisnya. Chengyang tahu tentang trend yang terjadi di kanal-kanal pasangan lainnya, saling mengerjai satu sama lain dengan premis yang macam-macam. Namun yang Chengyang tidak paham, kalau Junhao memang mau mengerjai Chengyang, bukankah seharusnya Junhao tidak mengatakan apapun padanya seperti ini agar reaksi Chengyang menjadi lebih natural?

"Kamu akan mengerjaiku, begitu?"

"Bukan gitu! Sini aku tunjukkan!"

  
*****************

  
"Sebentar," Chengyang akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka suara ketika Junhao sedang sibuk mengatur kamera di meja ke arah seluruh ruang tengah apartemen Chengyang.

"Ya?" Junhao bahkan tak repot untuk memalingkan wajahnya pada Chengyang kala itu. Junhao akan memastikan bahwa ia akan mendapat gambar di seluruh sudut ruang tengah Chengyang.

"Jadi idemu adalah, kita berdua tidak boleh saling mencium satu sama lain,"

"Betul!"

"dan yang mencium pertama harus membayar 10.000 dolar,"

"Yep!"

"tapi kita berdua berada di bawah pengaruh... VIAGRA?!"

Chengyang rasanya tidak percaya ia harus mengangkat satu botol penuh berisikan pil-pil peningkat hasrat sexual itu di tangannya. Junhao bisa punya pil seperti ini dapat dari mana pula Chengyang masih belum bisa mempercayainya. Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari satu tahun, selama itu Chengyang sama sekali tidak merasa butuh bantuan pil seperti ini, dan Junhao juga terlihat tidak butuh. LALU BAGAIMANA BISA JUNHAO PUNYA PIL INI?

“Benar sekali! Aku sudah mengulangi instruksinya padamu lebih dari dua kali, sekarang sampai kapan kamu ikutan mengulangi kalimatku seperti tadi?” Junhao yang telah selesai mengatur kameranya itu pada akhirnya berbalik dan menatap pada kekasihnya. Junhao nyaris terbahak ketika melihat paras Chengyang yang meneriakkan beribu kata tak percaya pada setiap inchinya. Namun alih-alih tertawa kencang, pria itu justru mengulurkan lengannya di pinggang Chengyang, seraya mendekatkan kedua belah bibirnya pada telinga Chengyang. “Why, baby? Scared to lose already?” Nadanya provokatif, sengaja, dan lihatlah apa yang ia lakukan pada kekasihnya itu.

“Enggak! Siapa bilang!”

See? Mudah sekali memprovokasi Wu Chengyang.

 

***************

 

Ide buruk.

Persetan dengan konten video.

Ini adalah ide yang sangat buruk.

Wu Chengyang tidak pernah tahu bahwa dalam hidupnya, akan ada sebuah rasa bertajuk penyesalan sebesar ini yang harus ia alami. Menyetujui ide Junhao untuk membuat video dengan tantangan semacam ini adalah keputusan terburuk yang pernah ia ambil dalam satu tahun belakangan ini. Karena lihatlah apa yang ia rasakan kali ini. Sebagai catatan tambahan bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Chengyang menenggak pil semacam itu. Jadi saat ini ia harus merasakan tubuhnya terbakar dalam kobaran hasrat yang terus saja merubuhkan akal sehatnya, sekaligus harus menahan diri untuk tidak melompat pada Junhao tiap detiknya, belum lagi segala usaha nakal Junhao untuk merubuhkan pertahanan dirinya benar-benar menguji iman Chengyang. Chengyang rasa ini adalah pengalaman terdekatnya dengan kegilaan. Hingga kini ia harus meringkuk di balik sofa, berusaha memblokade pandangnya dari Junhao untuk menenangkan tubuhnya yang seolah ingin langsung menghambur pada Junhao saat ini juga. Tidak, Chengyang tidak akan kalah.

“Wu Chenyang, dimana kamu?” Dengarlah suara Junhao yang seolah mempermainkan Chengyang itu. Tidakkan pria itu merasakan frustasi yang sama dengan Chengyang? Mengapa ia sangat pandai memainkan semua ini?

“BERHENTI DI SANA XU JUNHAO! JANGAN MENDEKAT!” Chengyang berseru dari balik sofa. Dalam kepalanya, Chengyang berkali-kali berucap bahwa ia sama sekali tidak membutuhkan keinginannya untuk menghambur pada Junhao. Ia sama sekali tidak mau mencium kedua belah bibir Junhao yang akan terasa begitu lembut bersinggungan dengan miliknya, belum lagi jemari Junhao yang akan mencengkram pundaknya setiap pria itu mulai kehabisan napas, atau ketika kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Chengyang tiap Junhao ingin ciuman itu berlanjut menjadi hal yang leb—BERHENTI MEMIKIRKAN SEMUA ITU WU CHENGYANG FOR GOD SAKE!!!!!

“Boo! I getcha!”

Demi Tuhan, Chengyang nyaris saja melonjak dari duduknya ketika Junhao bersimpuh di hadapannya seperti ini. Wajah pria itu sudah berada tepat di depan pandangnya, dengan senyum simpul yang menyuarakan undangan bagi Chengyang untuk melahapnya. Junhao mulai memanjat pangkuannya, dan Chengyang tak lagi bisa lari ketika ia sadar bahwa ia terperangkap di antara Junhao dan sofa di balik punggungnya.

“ARRGHHH JUNHAO GET OFF OF ME!” Chengyang langsung menarik diri dan kedua lengannya untuk tak menyentuh Junhao barang satu inchi pun. Namun lihatlah apa yang Junhao lakukan padanya kini, mengulurkan lengannya untuk menangkup rahang Chengyang, dan memerangkap pandang Chengyang ke arahnya. Junhao lantas mendekatkan wajahnya pada Chengyang, meninggalkan sejengkal jarak sebelum ia kembali mengangkat suara.

“Baby, don’t you want to kiss me?” Atau bisikan, atau apapun itu tidak penting karena kini kedua belah ranum Junhao berada tepat di hadapannya. Hanya satu jengkal dan Chengyang sedang berada di ujung kewarasannya saat ini.

“I need it so bad, Junhao.” Pandang Chengyang terpaku pada kedua belah bibir Junhao yang kini terlihat seperti oasis di tengah padang pasir itu.

“Then why don’t you just kiss me now?” Junhao tersenyum sembari mengusap sentuh di balik tengkuk Chengyang, merasakan frustasi yang sama, membutuhkan ingin yang sama dengan pria itu. Junhao kira Chengyang akan menyerah saat itu juga, Junhao kira Chengyang akan mengabaikan hukuman dan menciumnya.

“NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU WIN!!!”

“DAMN IT CHENGYANG!! JUST FREAKING KISS ME!!!”

“NOOOOOOOOOOO!” Chengyang lantas menurunkan Junhao dari pangkuannya. Detik berikutnya Chengyang beranjak, dan kembali membuat jarak pada Junhao dengan duduk di sofa, meninggalkan Junhao di lantai. Junhao menggeram, dan mengikuti Chengyang untuk duduk di sofa.

“Oke.. Kalau begitu aku punya kejutan untukmu.” Junhao tiba-tiba bergumam dengan suara yang terdengar tenang. Membuat Chengyang justru semakin curiga.

“Apa?”

“Pejamkan matamu.” Senyum Chengyang kontan terulas lebar. Apakah ini artinya Junhao akan menyerah dan memberikannya ciuman? Maka tak membuang banyak waktu, Chengyang langsung memejamkan kedua matanya. Siap mengeklaim kemenangan atas 10000 dolar yang akan ia terima kelak. Namun kedua alisnya bertaut ketika ia merasakan telapak tangannya terangkat,

“Junhao, apa yang—“ Chengyang bahkan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kedua matanya langsung terbuka untuk mengkonfirmasi apa yang ia rasakan. Ya, Xu Junhao baru saja mengulum jemari Chengyang di dalam mulutnya. “Damn you, Xu Junhao.” Begitulah ucap terakhir Chengyang sebelum akhirnya menyerah kepada hasratnya dan menghambur pada Junhao.

Persetan dengan 10000 dolar.

  
—fin.


End file.
